User blog:23Abnormal/1/09/2013 - Day Ten
Well Australia has now arrived at Spring and things are getting quite warmer now. I was taking the bins out and everytime I do I just feel so relaxed and at home when I'm at the front of the property, outside, but only at night. It could be because I'm an introvert or anti-social or it could be that I like night. If it is the second option..... could I be naturally good at Lunarkinesis? That would be cool but I don't think it is the case. Anyways today has been busy, I have been writing many posts and comments and honestly I feel genuinely pleased. There is going to be a "Fringe Ability" Category that Nitsualol24, AlSy, Kile574 and I will be working on (I assume Kile would and AlSy, Truely Unknown may help and Okamiden12 but I'm not sure so don't hold me to that one). Nitsualol will need help managing the category so any help is needed, I will do some researching when he requests it of me and I'm not sure what the others are doing. Basically the category will be where people upload theorised abilities and the research team in charge (that includes me and Nitsualol) will research into them and if they are indeed real will be uploaded onto the mainstream abilities as real so people can practice. Now we may not be able to do everything at once since we will be at school (Nit and I). Expect it to be out in around a week or so. But enough of that. I haven't really done anything more with Aerokinesis . I have tried Levitation and Biokinesis but I stopped because I should only focus on one thing for now. I just find it hard to concentrate and apply myself to things when games and youtube exist. I wish there was a kinesis or power for not making myself like those things hahaha. I also talked to Torquil , Stormmer and AlSy in chat last night to see if Excitement or any other emotion could be used instead of Psi or another energy. AlSy told me that it could be but it would be hard to for beginners, so my advice is that beginners should just try being calm at the beggining, then try emotions after they are good with that certain power. Two more things. I always have thought of the idea of having a PsiWiki podcast and how it would be cool to bring on different members of the wiki every week and talk and teach techniques and powers to the listeners. Now although there isn't a podcast like that, there is a podcast about this that only has one or two episodes so far that is still worth the listen. You can find it here: http://mppp.webs.com/season-1-the-basics It was created by a user named ML88 who is also pretty skilled and is a scanner. I have requested a scan to see if I am naturally good at Aerokinesis or I'm talking out of my ass. Lastly I have uploaded my name/details on the Psychic and Psionic Directory so people can make me their student. I wrote in the past few blogs that I want a mentor so I've asked Truely Unknown and All one. I want to have a teacher who can mentor me in all of the Kinesis. So that's about it so far. I think I will upload two a week but I still need to think of the days that are best. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts